What is a Moral in the Clone Wars?
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of random, spiritual double-drabbles about my favorite fortune cookie morals from all five seasons of the Clone Wars and how characters and their stories relate to them. Sometimes the morals apply to a different story, episode, or characters than those in the episodes they applied to. I don't own the Clone Wars or these morals. COMPLETE.
1. Fail With Honor

"_Fail with honor rather than succeed by fraud."_

– **The Gungan General, _Season 1_**

* * *

As sad as the ending of the Clone Wars had been for him, as well as for so many other people, Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that this moral was true about everyone who served in the Clone Wars. While he himself did not feel very honorable, Padmé had fought with honor in the Senate, and though she failed in the end and lost the will to live, she was honest and faithful to her values to the end. The same could be said about poor Satine and silly Jar Jar Binks. Palpatine had succeeded at getting what he wanted, but with the ultimate fraud, and many in the war, like Nahdar Vebb, Barriss Offee, and Pong Krell, had attempted to succeed, but with the fraud of corruption that was ever present in the Jedi Order.

* * *

As he thought about this, Obi-Wan offered a silent wish to the Force:

"Thank goodness for people who honorably fail to achieve good things, like Padmé, Satine, Jar Jar, and Master Yoda. And may the Force forgive such people who fell from grace because of corruption and a misguided path, especially Nahdar and Barriss, just to name a few. I have faith the Force will forgive."

* * *

_"Always remember this: to honestly and sincerely fail at something great is far better than to dishonestly achieve it with cunning and hypocrisy."_


	2. Great Leaders Inspire Greatness

"_Great leaders inspire greatness in others."_

– **Ambush, _Season 1_**

* * *

In his private hut on Dagobah, Yoda was having some memories of his own, memories of times back in the ended Clone Wars, when he had been a leader for so many people, Jedi and clone alike. He couldn't help but wonder, sometimes, what had happened to the shock troopers he had inspired to greatness early in the war. What were they going through now, and did they care about anything he had taught them? He wasn't sure if he'd ever know.

How about the Onderonians? Did they still honor the memory of their great leader, Steela Gerrera, even after the rise of the Empire? She was a fine soldier, and she would've made a fine opponent of the Emperor. Her whole band of Rebels would have.

* * *

Commander Thire occasionally wondered about Yoda, himself. He was relieved that he and his men couldn't find Yoda after his attempt on the Emperor's life, and he, Rys, and Jek secretly hoped the Force was with him, for his lessons had taught them their humanity in good terms.

* * *

Saw Gerrera and Lux Bonteri kept the memory of Steela alive, too, and they knew she would gladly make Onderon victorious over the blasted Imperials.

* * *

_"Any good leader, from a mystic master like Yoda, to a Rebel general like Steela Gerrera, to a military captain like Rex, inspires the same goodness in those who follow him or her."_


	3. When Surrounded By War

"_When surrounded by war, one must eventually choose a side."_

– **Defenders of Peace, ****_Season 1_**

* * *

This was something young Aayla Secura had, more or less, always believed in throughout her life. It astounded her, though, that the Lurmen colonists could resist choosing a side in war so easily. Tee Watt Kaa governed his people with strict, spiritual pacifism, and wouldn't fight at all when Separatists invaded Maridun. But in the end, though he would not fight, his son, Wag Too, got together with some of his friends and assisted the Jedi and the clone troopers in stopping the Separatists. Wag Too knew they had to choose a side, or risk being "left to extinction," as Anakin had put it.

She was amazed, nonetheless, at how many people had chosen the Confederacy's side. Count Dooku was using the dark side to run the Separatist Alliance, and yet, so many people believed the Confederacy was in the right, and not the Republic or the Jedi. Of course, everybody was free to make up their own minds, but she still couldn't imagine good-hearted citizens willingly joining a dark side government. Maybe they knew something about the CIS she didn't know. Maybe the people of the Confederacy were in the dark about Dooku's allegiance. She really didn't know.

* * *

_"Choose a side if war comes to you, or else war will choose for you. Choosing the right side could be the most important decision you make."_


	4. Most Powerful

"_Most powerful is he who controls his own power."_

– **Lair of Grievous, ****_Season 1_**

* * *

It was not easy for Kit Fisto to remember that night on Vassek, in the lair of General Grievous, when he lost several good men _and_ his second Padawan, Nahdar Vebb, to the wicked cyborg general. He still knew that those with power should restrain themselves from using it. And Nahdar failed to do that. He showed too much passion in taking down the droids and in trying to take down Grievous. If he had restrained himself, like a Jedi should, perhaps he would've realized that alone, he was no match for the droid general. Nahdar's power, even if it _had_ been all right to use it, wasn't strong enough to hold back Grievous' aggression, and he died for his trouble.

A meditation he undertook shortly after returning had told him that he, Master Fisto, was far more powerful than either Nahdar or Grievous, because he showed restraint when fighting Grievous, and though he lost too, he survived to fight another day. Kit was glad to have lived, but not being particularly proud, he would've liked it better if Nahdar had also kept that in mind, and then, there would've been one less Jedi turned to darkness by this war.

* * *

_"Control and tame your strength and your talents, like Kit Fisto, or you will lose your true power in your heart forever, like Nahdar Vebb."_


	5. Brothers in Arms

"_Brothers in arms are brothers for life."_

– **Clone Cadets, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

ARC trooper Fives could still remember when he was a cadet on Kamino, serving with (and befriending) the other cadets of Domino Squad. He considered them his best friends, and his family, because they had grown up together so much, and went through so much in the simulators as well as real battle. Droidbait was the unlucky, but stalwart, one. Cutup was the comedian who enjoyed life for its own sake. Hevy was the loudmouth who was also the most ambitious. Echo was the studious member, always reading and studying, and keeping up on the rules and orders. And Fives was the average member who believed that sometimes his orders were wrong.

Every clone trooper in the Grand Army had grown up with his own crèche brothers, and they were like family to him. Fives would never forget that his brothers in Domino Squad were his brothers in arms who were also his brothers for life, even as he embraced some new friends among the clones, like Rex, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Tup, in the 501st Legion. The 501st were very good men, but the Domino Squad troops would always be his true family, in life and death. He swore.

* * *

_"Remember, if you serve as a soldier, your fellow soldiers, men and women alike, if you bond with them, shall always be your brothers and sisters forever. Nothing quite links people together like the horrors of war."_


	6. It is the Quest for Honor

"_It is the quest for honor that makes one honorable."_

– **The Deserter, **_**Season 2**_

* * *

Rex had learned a very important lesson that time when he stayed for one night at the Lawquane farmstead with Cut, the clone deserter, and his Twi'lek family. Cut was not lazy or a coward; he was very brave, and not only in his desire to protect his family from harm, but also because he dared to defy the norms of the Grand Army and refused to fight in a war that made no sense to him. Cut had found his own honor in life, through living a domestic life as a farmer and taking care of a family. That was why Rex didn't turn him in. That made him honorable.

* * *

Cut, in turn, had realized that Rex, and possibly other troopers of his kind, were not all fighting simply to obey their superiors' orders, and no other reasons. Rex served to protect the Republic and its citizens, including people from neutral worlds like his own, Saleucami, from the apparent evil that was growing in the galaxy. He actually believed in himself and his men and their desire to save every planet from the ravages of the Separatists. Captain Rex was a man of moral character. That made _him_ honorable.

* * *

_"Look carefully for what you want to do and believe in life, and you will find your own personal honor."_


	7. Who's the More Foolish

"_Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"_

– **Nomad Droids, **_**Season 4**_

* * *

R2-D2 had asked himself this question sometimes. He had wondered about it ever since C-3PO had become his friend just before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. That funny, golden protocol droid was always talking on and on about how he, Artoo, that is, was always getting himself and/or both of them into trouble. Threepio was such a nagger, though Artoo couldn't deny that he tended to be that way himself, sometimes. But their latest adventures on several planets throughout the galaxy after their mercy mission on Aleen had just given him a new perspective on that mystery.

Maybe Artoo _was_ the fool, always getting them into danger and distress, though no one could deny that he always got them out of it. But Threepio was always following him everywhere, and getting involved in Artoo's errors, and he _always_ made things even stranger or more dangerous what with his prissiness and his talkative personality. Artoo realized then, what the answer to that question was. The fool who follows the other fool is the more foolish. After all, why couldn't Threepio think for himself for once, or try going somewhere Artoo didn't go?

"That's my See-Threepio!" Artoo beeped mournfully.

* * *

_"All fools are foolish, but do not follow a fool if you know he is one, or you will be the greater fool for doing so."_


	8. Evil is Not Born

"_Evil is not born, it is taught."_

– **Monster, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

Obi-Wan had heard of evil being a cancer in everyone who was so, but in his youth he believed that evil was evil from the beginning. Now he knew better.

All things that were wicked had been taught to be that way. Just witness Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Maul had apparently been raised by Darth Sidious to be the ultimate killing machine. The Zabrak didn't know anything else, so he lived by evil ways. Savage Opress was evidently much the same as his brother. The Nightsisters had brought him to their world and showed him the ways of the dark side, and imbued him with massive strength of body and will to defeat any foe. Dooku was the same, too. Evidently, the mysterious Sidious must have been the one who opened his mind to the dark side and made him betray the Jedi and the Republic, as well as his own principles. Even this Sidious must have had a teacher of some kind, though Obi-Wan had no idea who he was. Maybe that teacher was dead now. Maybe he was hiding in the shadows like Sidious. Obi-Wan didn't know. But he did know evil was always learned.

* * *

"_All bad people learned the way of wickedness. Remember that next time you're tempted to think that someone vile was rotten from the very beginning."_


	9. Strength in Character

"_Strength in character can defeat strength in numbers."_

– **Revival, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano had seen this demonstrated time and again throughout every battle of the Clone Wars she had fought in. The droid armies fought in massive numbers, but that was because they had no real fighting spirit or intelligence, just battle programming to obey to the letter. The clones and the Jedi numbered many, too, but not nearly as many as the droids; nonetheless, they had something the droids would never have: character. In private after every triumph, she would thank the Force that she and the others in the Grand Army had this value, and that it would be too strong for the numbers of the Separatists, no matter how many droids they threw at her.

But as she stood by at that moment as the memorial to Steela Gerrera was taking place, she now knew that it could apply to other people besides the Grand Army, too. Steela had great character as leader of the Onderon rebels, as did her brother, Saw, and their friend, Lux Bonteri, and other deceased rebels like Dono and Hutch. Now she had a different prayer of thanksgiving.

"Thank the Force that all people of good character can defeat the legions of evil!"

* * *

"_The Force will always be with any group fighting an unspeakable evil if it has strength in its followers' character and charisma, whether it's seen in an army of clones, an insurgent group of rebels, or an Alliance to Restore the Republic."_


	10. The Underestimated Young

"_The young are often underestimated."_

– **A Test of Strength, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

It seems to me that they're right when they say that children can do things no adult would ever dream of doing, whoever "they" may be. We kids can observe the world with wonder and see what something really is instead of what we want it to be. Our imaginations run wild, and we can make up the most creative things… imaginable. Ganodi, Byph, Gungi, and I seem to be particularly good at this. Goodness knows, Gungi's such a wonderful artist, making the most breathtaking murals! And Zatt can work his own wonders with technology, though now he trusts in himself more than he does in the tech.

There are more important ways the young can be underestimated by their elders, though. We helped rescue Ahsoka Tano from Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang and we all lived to tell the tale. And Ahsoka, who isn't much older than us, showed a thing or two to Hondo, the pirates, and General Grievous in one-on-one combat. I think we were the only people who could have so effectively played the Animal Instincts for Hondo. May the Force grant more power to the younglings of the mighty Jedi Order!

Yours truly,

_Katooni_

* * *

"_Children are full of surprises, even in dangerous situations. So listen to your children; they may have ideas that are better than yours in any given situation!"_


	11. The Most Dangerous Beast

"_The most dangerous beast is the beast within."_

– **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back, **_**Season 2**_

* * *

The whole planet of Coruscant was in terror of that escaped Zillo Beast Palpatine had insisted on bringing back to the capital of the Republic to be studied. Master Mace Windu wished he could get through to the stubborn Chancellor's mind that it wouldn't like being cooped up in a cage and poked and prodded, but Palpatine seemed set in his ways. The Zillo Beast was indeed a beast within as well as without, as well as intelligent, and it would react as such if threatened or maltreated. That was the nature of a creature looked down upon despite its value as a life form.

Master Windu was unaware, however, that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, and Palpatine's philosophy as a Sith was that _no life form_ was special, unique, or precious, just tools to be used as though they were non-living objects, and then disposed of. But Master Windu did see shatterpoints in people, and the shatterpoint of the Sith was that if they mistreated the beast they used as a tool, sooner or later, the beast within would retaliate and conquer its tormentor, saving many lives. The Zillo Beast failed at this, but Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) would succeed.

* * *

"_If you coop up a beast in a cage and treat it like an experiment, inevitably, the beast will get mad and fight back, so never do anything to unleash the even more dangerous beast within."_


	12. Fear is a Great Motivator

"_Fear is a great motivator."_

– **Heroes on Both Sides, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

Senator Padmé Amidala was beginning to wonder if the Republic was full of so many sniveling cowards. She never realized there were so many of them, particularly in the Senate. Accompanied by Ahsoka Tano, she had gone to Raxus to enlist the help of her friend, Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri, in brokering a peace treaty between the Republic and the Confederacy. It worked. But then, there was a sudden attack on Coruscant, presumably from the Separatists, and once again, the Senate majority had become so fearful that they had deregulated the banks for more clone troops. And as usual, Chancellor Palpatine had obliged the majority.

As much as she hated to admit it, and despite the evident cowardice of so many Republic citizens, Padmé couldn't deny that fear was a strong motivator for rejecting actions of diplomacy and peace treaties, especially when some Separatists didn't agree with the more good ones, like the Separatist Parliament. Somebody on the Separatists' side, Dooku, or someone who worked with him, was aware of that and was taking full advantage of it.

If only this monster could be rooted out and exposed for the fear-inducer he was! Padmé hoped this would happen soon.

* * *

"_Fear and terror are strong weapons, which can make the fearful resist any attempts to resolve a problem in the first place, let alone resolve it the right way."_


	13. Truth Strikes Down Fear

"_Truth can strike down the specter of fear."_

– **Pursuit of Peace, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

It was a long and rough road to achieving peace, especially in a galaxy where everyone else preferred either war or profit, or just wanted it to end in any way possible with no regards for morality. Senator Amidala, though, wouldn't stop at anything, and with assistance from her noble friend in the Senate, Bail Organa, she finally learned that the straight and blunt truth was necessary to strike down fear. And she knew a way to give the people the truth from a war-related conversation with her handmaiden, Teckla Minnau.

In the most important speech of her career, she bluntly, but kindly, told the whole of the Republic about how the war's financial strain on the Republic had affected ordinary people like Teckla's family. The Minnau family was low on food and drinking water, and could not live in ordinary comfort. She appealed to how so many other families of Republic worlds suffered like this, and that the Senate should be more sympathetic to their own people and their needs, instead of always indulging in warfare. Padmé received an outstanding applause from the Senators. For a little while, even Chancellor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) himself couldn't outwit her love.

* * *

"_Lies and half-truths are often responsible for spreading fear. A hard but humble dose of the truth can usually cure even the greatest cowardice in man and woman."_


	14. The Path to Evil

"_The path to evil may bring great power, but not loyalty."_

– **Witches of the Mist, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

Shaak Ti of the Jedi Order understood this very well. Although she did not take part in these events directly, she knew about the existence of another dark side assassin, whose name, she had heard, was Savage Opress. Master Ti was often astounded at how the Sith and the Dark Jedi attracted any followers at all. Sure, the Sith way brought great power with it, and she knew that there were many in the galaxy, Force-sensitive or not, who desired power above all else.

The problem was that there was no loyalty between those who fought for power. They always betrayed and killed one another in their quest for their own ultimate power, until only one greedy victor remained who would inevitably be destroyed by someone else, anyway. And Opress was going to learn that the hard way, when Dooku was through with him.

* * *

Years later, after the formation of the Empire, she would observe an even larger example of this. Except for the stormtroopers with their programmed loyalty, all ambitious Imperials, not just their Sith leaders, would betray and execute each other like madmen in their own bids for power, which was very typical of a Sith-led government.

* * *

"_There is no love or joy in evil, just selfish ambition and betrayal, as the Sith of the Clone Wars and the Imperials of the Galactic Empire demonstrated, so be wary before you decide you want to become all-powerful yourself."_


	15. A Soldier's Most Powerful Weapon

"_A soldier's most powerful weapon is courage."_

– **Missing in Action, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

This was one hectic battle, as far as Clone Commando Gregor was concerned. There were so many of those blasted battle droids, and he had to destroy as many of them as possible to save the alien man and his droid squad who had helped him rediscover who he really was. But it was what he was born to do, and nothing would stop him from carrying out his duty, not even his own life.

His commando helmet had markings on it that showed how many formidable battle droids he had taken down on his previous missions. It reminded him not only of how much he hated those clankers, but also of how exhilarating it had been, fighting with courage and gusto in every Republic conflict. And in what could possibly be his last fight, he realized why courage was a soldier's most powerful weapon. He wasn't just fighting for fun. He actually cared about the little man and his droid team who were on their own important mission, but had the time to help an amnesiac clone who had lost his way, and he cared enough that their lives were more important than his. He fought with strength of will.

* * *

"_A true soldier cares enough about who or what he/she fights for to have the strength of will to fight insurmountable odds for them, even at the cost of his/her own life."_


	16. Our Actions Define Our Legacy

"_Our actions define our legacy."_

– **Carnage of Krell, **_**Season 4**_

* * *

During his earlier days as a soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic, Captain Rex always believed that all clones had the same legacy, as soldiers who fought and died bravely for the Republic, though others had argued that clones left no legacy at all, not even a memory. But after the events on Umbara concerning his experiences with Jedi General Pong Krell, he was beginning to believe that everyone left a legacy, and he thought he knew what sort of legacy they left.

The troops in Torrent Company had left different marks on the Battle of Umbara. Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase had rebelled against orders to take out a supply ship, and Hardcase sacrificed himself to finish the job. Dogma, meanwhile, remained committed to blind obedience, and even when he executed Krell, he was keeping in line with the Command Code, not necessarily the company's own hardships. And Rex had learned that even clone troopers had to learn to make their own decisions, and to make up their own minds about their orders. Generals Skywalker and Krell were examples, too. Skywalker cared, and led his men to victory. Krell didn't care, and set his troops against one another.

* * *

"_Whatever we may personally feel or believe, our actions are how most people remember us by, so do good deeds instead of bad ones, in order to leave a shining mark on the world."_


	17. When All Seems Hopeless

"_When all seems hopeless, a true hero gives hope."_

– **A Sunny Day in the Void, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

Colonel Meebur Gascon certainly fancied himself as quite an elite military leader, when all he had really done so far was read maps to help plan battle strategies. But he surely wasn't very good at getting himself out of a mess when they crash-landed on the desert of Abafar. In fact, he was starting to lose his sanity and act in strange ways, and he threatened to go into despair at any moment. All seemed hopeless for this ridiculous little guy who fancied himself a soldier.

This was what his "men," D-Squad, tended to think the farther they got along on their very important mission. Two of them, R2-D2 and WAC-47, were interested in helping him, but they kept arguing over which of them should be the new leader of the squad. In the end, though, true heroes emerged that day. Artoo and the other mech droids found a small settlement with food and water on their own, not needing any for themselves in the Void, and shortly thereafter, WAC and Gascon found a flock of Void Striders, which gave them a ride to the same town. The droid heroes gave hope to the weak Colonel!

* * *

"_Many things in life can seem hopeless, but don't give in to despair, not until you're absolutely sure you see the end beyond all doubt. For a true hero can come from an unlikely source and provide newfound hope, like R2-D2 and WAC-47."_


	18. No Gift is More Precious

"_No gift is more precious than trust."_

– **Weapons Factory, **_**Season 2**_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee's first mission was a pleasure for both of them. When Ahsoka first set eyes on Barriss, she saw someone whom she could relate to on a personal level, Padawan to Padawan, girl to girl. Her face was almost radiant. As for Barriss, she was glad to see that Ahsoka was willing to trust her with the bulk of the mission. She was honored to be trusted by this younger girl, even if Ahsoka was a little brash and rebellious, and she intended not to let Ahsoka or herself down.

Barriss fulfilled her part of the mission, getting them inside the Geonosian factory so they could bomb it from the inside, impressing Ahsoka greatly. However, Geonosian bugs came in and stole the bombs, and Barriss didn't know how to improvise on that. That's where Ahsoka won Barriss' trust. First, they used a super tank to destroy the power generator by Ahsoka's suggestion. Then, after surviving the explosion within the heavily armored tank, Ahsoka managed to get a spare comlink working so that their masters, Anakin and Luminara, could find them and rescue them. After she succeeded in getting them rescued, both girls won each other's trust.

* * *

"_If you wish for good friends and allies, show them what you can do for them and don't let them down, and you'll have their trust forever."_


	19. Searching For the Truth is Easy

"_Searching for the truth is easy. Accepting the truth is hard."_

– **Senate Murders, **_**Season 2**_

* * *

Padmé Amidala knew this well. Just the other day, the bill for funding more clone troops, which she thought she had defeated, was finally passed, much to the Senate majority's delight. What had caused it was some treachery involving her deceased friend, Senator Onaconda Farr, and his unforgiving aide, Lolo Purs. Ono had briefly betrayed Padmé to the Separatists, but had repented and saved her. Nonetheless, Lolo saw that as a foolish weakness to be despised, and murdered him with a poison in his wine.

The truth that Lolo was behind it was hard to accept, but easy to discover, though the callous police inspector Tan Divo was so uncaring _anything_ was easy for him to accept. However, the truth that fear still ruled the lives of the Senate and the public was even harder to accept. She had searched for that truth during her years of campaigning against the Clone Wars, but now that she knew it was true, and that the majority was much stronger than her in influence, and that Chancellor Palpatine always humored the majority, she was afraid that she was fighting a losing battle. And if she did lose, she couldn't bear to live anymore.

* * *

"_The truth is very important, and almost anyone can find it eventually. But it's often hard to accept, sometimes very hard, and it occasionally causes people to want to die."_


	20. Truth Enlightens the Mind

"_Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart."_

– **The Hidden Enemy, **_**Season 1**_

* * *

Clone Sergeant Slick knew how it felt to be discouraged by the truth, too. It was surprisingly short into the war before he realized the truth, or at least a perceived truth, about the Jedi's treatment of him and his men. Apparently, the Jedi used the clone troopers as slaves who did their bidding, and _only_ their bidding, and never gave any of them something more. His mind was enlightened by this information, and he thought about a way to break free of the Republic clone army.

Unfortunately, the truth didn't make him happy at all, and in his unhappiness, he didn't think rationally. As a result, he looked for his escape from the army through illegitimate means, namely, through Separatist connections, and put some of his brothers at risk during the Battle of Christophsis. In the end, he was caught by his superiors and taken into lock-up, and now, as he stewed in prison, awaiting a likely execution, knowing about the way the Jedi took advantage of the clones' obedience made him unhappier than ever. And it certainly didn't help when Rex and Cody told them that if he loved his brothers, he wouldn't have put them at risk.

* * *

"_Don't be too eager to learn the whole truth of something if you're not ready to endure its meaning. Truth makes people smart, but it also makes them sad and miserable sometimes."_


	21. Fighting a War & Defending a Home

"_Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart."_

– **ARC Troopers, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

The Clone Wars had spread out all over the galaxy, taking the clone army to many different worlds to battle on, and the clones were always dedicated to saving and protecting those planets. There was one world involved in the war, however, that was special to many of the clones, and that was Kamino, their home world. Some clones, like the Null-class ARC troopers, hated Kamino, usually out of hatred for their cloners, the Kaminoans, but many more took an attack on this watery planet personally, like Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives. So when the Separatists invaded Kamino, they were eager to save the planet and its cloning facilities from destruction.

As the 501st, the ARC troopers, cadets, and maintenance clone, 99, put their best effort into stopping the droids, it became plain that they meant it when they said this was personal for them. On other planets, they fought out of duty to the Republic and its citizens, and tempered their skills, but on Kamino, they had the heart to put extra effort into defeating the droid army, and they felt extra proud when they succeeded. As Echo and Fives became ARC troopers, they knew they had won.

* * *

"_All soldiers, in or out of the military, learn their fighting talents in a war, but if they are defending their own home, be it a planet, country, city, or even just a small house, they have reason to be proud to serve and protect."_


	22. Without Honor

"_Without honor, victory is hollow."_

– **Citadel Rescue, **_**Season 3**_

* * *

The Clone Wars were a desperate conflict. So many battles were fought all over the galaxy, and few planets escaped the war entirely. And because the Jedi were losing their way by getting too involved in the war, they fought with such desperation for victory that many battles made them look bad, particularly with Palpatine (Sidious) manipulating the HoloNet to make the Jedi look like villains. They were losing their honor, not only in the eyes of the public, but in the vision of the Force, too, and their victories became more and more hollow, especially late in the war.

Ahsoka Tano understood this surprisingly well for someone so young, because she knew in her heart that Jedi Master Even Piell had fought and died honorably on Lola Sayu, as did ARC trooper Echo, also. Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, on the other hand, was a ruthless man who seemed to care more about status than honor, and didn't show a great deal of gratitude for being saved by the Jedi. It made Ahsoka wonder if saving his life from Osi Sobeck was such a good idea, particularly late in the war, when he worked hard to convict Ahsoka of false crimes.

* * *

"_Whether the victory one strives for is victory in war, spirituality or religion, or even a simple game, they must keep their honor intact, with no cheating or compromised morals, or the victory is a false victory."_


	23. The Costs of War

"_The costs of war can never be truly accounted for."_

– **Innocents of Ryloth, **_**Season 1**_

* * *

There are always costs and losses in any war, but because the Clone War was a sham war, the costs of that war could never be fully accounted for, because the Clone Wars was a lie, and so was the man who started the war, and would later end it. So many lives were lost just so Palpatine could be crowned Emperor and take an even larger number of lives through his quest for ultimate power and order. And one person who knew about that was a little Twi'lek girl named Numa, who had lost her parents during a Separatist invasion, and had been separated from all others of her kind.

* * *

Two kindly clone troopers, Waxer and Boil, also learned this hard truth when Numa led them to her old home, where everything was gone and there was no life. They were able to comfort and help her, and protect her from the droids, but no one could bring back her parents or restore her home. In fact, no one could fix any of the tragedies of either the Clone Wars or the Dark Times. All wars leave their mark on those who get caught in the middle of it.

* * *

"_As sad as it is, one must accept that tragedies happen in wars, and that they can never be entirely repaired no matter how hard one tries."_


	24. Fear is a Malleable Weapon

"_Fear is a malleable weapon."_

– **A War on Two Fronts, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

It was becoming chaos on Onderon. The proper king, Dendup, had been dethroned and replaced with King Rash, a Separatist sympathizer, and Rash and his droids made it very tough for the people of the planet. Meanwhile, a small band of insurgent Rebels, led by Saw and Steela Gerrera, were preparing to fight back against the Seps and Rash and restore King Dendup to his throne. It was a strong effort, and one that was pretty likely to succeed, too.

The problem was, the people of Onderon were very fearful, not only of Rash and the battle droids, but of the Rebels' actions in attempting to stop them, as well. Saw and Steela knew that they had to change this fear, to shift it into something better. They strategized their attacks and made sure they inspired hope in the people through their actions, and soon, the former fear of the people started to change. Not only was their fear of the Rebels changing to inspiration, but they and the Rebels started to instill fear in Rash and his allies. The Onderon Rebels knew that fear could be turned on the enemy as well as changed to hope in the oppressed.

* * *

"_Fear can be used by the enemy to cow the common people into submission, but with the right inspiration from the people's allies, that fear can be changed to hope and be turned against the enemy, making him fearful."_


	25. Disobedience is a Demand

"_Disobedience is a demand for change."_

– **Tipping Points, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker couldn't believe how reluctant the Jedi Council was to help the Rebels on Onderon, making the excuse that they _couldn't_ do anything. It was certainly true that the Council was complacent in its handling of the affairs of both the galaxy and the Jedi, not taking the time to help those in need, like people who were dying, and troops or insurgents who needed support in a violent war. How could they possibly get away with such inaction? Because they were in a position of power and authority, that's why.

This was happening again right now, when the Rebels of Onderon were in trouble with the Separatists' advanced war technology. Anakin knew he would have to do some disobedience to the Council, no matter the consequences, in order to save the insurgency on Onderon. He had to do something a little illegal, bartering with the pirate Hondo Ohnaka for missile launchers, but what was legal was not always what was right. He knew that, and that was part of the reason he was so rebellious against the norms of the Jedi Order; he was trying to get through to somebody that sometimes his ideas could be right, too.

* * *

"_The norms of society do not always follow the path of right, but a little disobedience to them by a few brave rebellious souls can open the door to changes that can shake the galaxy."_


	26. You Must Trust in Others

"_You must trust in others or success is impossible."_

– **Point of No Return, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

The Clone Wars was not the sort of time period where an individual could solve a problem or win a battle all by himself. There had to be a lot of cooperation between everyone on both sides, and not just among the united clone troopers and battle droids. Even the highly independent astromech droid R2-D2 had to work with others in order to succeed in a task or mission. He went on a mission with QT-KT, U9-C4, M5-BZ, and WAC-47, led by Colonel Gascon, to steal an encryption module from the Separatists, and he needed to work with each of his droid friends in order to achieve the mission.

Goodness knew, though, that Artoo had a blast on that mission, not only because his droid partners were his friends, but also because they all played their part as effectively as he played his. Artoo's enhanced rocket boosters, Qutee's high-powered head magnet, Ceefor's trusty laser cutter, Beezee's command center for Gascon, and WAC's surprisingly clever mind, all contributed to getting the module, saving Clone Commando Gregor from captivity, and defeating the Separatist buzz droids on a hijacked Republic cruiser. Artoo would always keep this in mind.

* * *

"_Many things cannot be done by one person alone. You must learn to cooperate with others often, or you will never succeed at some things."_


	27. You Hold Onto Friends

"_You hold onto friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head."_

– **Duel of the Droids, **_**Season 1**_

* * *

Ahsoka once thought that a lost friend should have a replacement of some sort, as evidenced by her attempt to make her master, Anakin, to warm up to the secret spy droid, R3-S6, after he temporarily lost R2-D2. Now, though, she had learned that Artoo was precious to Anakin because he was a friend as well as a droid, and that's why her master held onto him so dearly. He had become so frustrated with "Goldie's" mistakes and bungling, he was sure that the gold astromech was trouble, despite Ahsoka's continued attempts to bring them together.

She wondered how Anakin clung so well to Artoo, and apparently it had to do with Anakin's heart. Anakin Skywalker was a pretty hardheaded Jedi, always ready to march in boldly during a battle, but he had a softer heart, and that was because nothing was more important to him than friendship. Why, when they found the missing R2-D2, Artoo bravely helped them escape, and even personally destroyed Goldie in a "duel of the droids." And Anakin went out of his way, and the way of the mission, to save Artoo from being lost with the space station they were escaping.

* * *

"_Keeping the friends you make partly depends on keeping a soft, caring heart that always puts them before yourself."_


	28. When Destiny Calls

"_When destiny calls, the chosen have no choice."_

– **Water War, **_**Season 4**_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker certainly had a destiny that was calling him daily, him being the Chosen One destined to bring balance back to the Force. He also had no way out of it; even though he had rejected the kingship of Mortis, the Force would find another way to make him do his duty, sooner or later. But there were others who also had no choice but to follow a special destiny because they were chosen for something. One such example was Prince Lee Char, the Mon Cala ruler of Dac, or Mon Calamari.

King Kolina, Lee Char's father, had been mysteriously murdered, with a dagger in his back in his throne room. Lee Char was his heir, but was initially a weak and ineffectual one. His chief military officer, Captain Ackbar, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, though, convinced him that he had more strength than he thought he did, and he had to use it himself if he was to become a true king. So Lee Char took the hint and fought for the throne, and his destiny, and ultimately, he found and killed Riff Tamson, the king's true assassin, making peace with the Quarren, too. His destiny was wholly fulfilled.

* * *

"_Not everyone has a destiny as special as Anakin or Lee Char, but one has no choice but to fulfill their destiny nonetheless, once it has been ordained in their life."_


	29. He Who Faces Himself

"_He who faces himself, finds himself."_

– **The Gathering, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

The younglings who went to Ilum with Ahsoka and Yoda had to do just this, to face themselves, in the crystal caves, in order to find their lightsaber crystals. Each of them had a weakness or a fault that had to be defeated, or else they would be trapped in the crystal caves for a long time. Katooni gained confidence that she could climb an ice wall. Byph overcame his fear of the unknown. Ganodi found hope that she could succeed in a hopeless situation. Gungi found the patience to wait for an ice lake to freeze over. Zatt learned to trust in himself instead of in technology. And Petro put aside his search for a few minutes to rescue Katooni from an icy dead end.

After they each came back with their crystals, Master Yoda congratulated them, not only on finding the crystals and getting out of the caves, but in finding lessons in courage, hope, patience, trust, confidence, and selflessness while doing so. He declared them to be "young Jedi," and later, the droid, Professor Huyang, said that they were the finest young Jedi students he had ever worked with. This was cause for a big, happy celebration!

* * *

"_We must all face who we are inside if we are to discover who we truly are. Only then will we learn our lessons and overcome our weaknesses."_


	30. Never Give Up Hope

"_Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem."_

– **The Wrong Jedi, **_**Season 5**_

* * *

Ahsoka had almost given up all hope for her freedom and her life. A bomber had destroyed part of the Jedi Temple, and many people, including a married couple who looked after temple security, were dead because of a new kind of droid called nano droids. Now there was a lot of fake evidence that claimed Ahsoka was responsible for the bombing, and she could have been executed. But at the last moment, her master had arrived in the courtroom with none other than Barriss Offee, Ahsoka's "friend," who confessed to committing the crime, claiming that she did it as an example of the Jedi Order's descent into the dark side and violence.

It was true that Ahsoka had left the Order because the Jedi Council had turned her over to the authorities without even listening to her side of things. But although it would be difficult to forgive them, as well as Barriss, and it would take time to do so, she owed it to Anakin (and, more grudgingly, to Barriss) for coming along and saving her in the end. If there was any comfort left, it was that hope was never in vain, no matter how hopeless things seemed.

* * *

"_Countless people end up in terrible situations every day, but there is always some hope that they may come out of it all right, even in the darkest situations."_


End file.
